A Nunnally love story
by Nivlek
Summary: Nunnally gives CC a lecture on love. However Nunnally has love problems of her own


This is my first time I have made fan fiction, I only heard of fan fiction recently.

Anyway this is my Code geass fan fiction.

This story is a mix between Code Geass, and Nightmare of Nunnally.

Characters: Nunnally, Anya, Alice, Milly, Shirley, CC and Lelouch

Summary: CC has some problems with Lelouch. Nunnally gives CC a lecture on love, however Nunnally has some love problems of her on. Story is mainly Nunnally x Anya x Alice, (Kissing, nothing else you pervs) with some Lelouch x CC. Some loli was some intended, (just kissing nothing else)

Note: Nunnally has regained her vision miraculously, but is still crippled. For those of you that Alice is from the manga Code Geass Nightmare of Nunnally and is best friends with Nunnally. Anya personality is from the anime and not the manga. Pls. Read and Rate

Nunnally's bedroom

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the TV was on. There was news about another successful attack by the Black Knights on a military base. Nunnally a beautiful 13 year old brunette looked at the news only half interested, she was on her bed hugging her pillow, wondering when her brother would come home. Milly an older blond hair woman was combing Nunnally's hair, while Shirley a young orange haired girl and CC a young green haired girl were drinkina on the balcony outside her room. Milly sensing that Nunnally was tense asked "Nana-chan what's wrong?" Nunnally looked at Milly with a half hearted smile said "Nothing was wrong." In her head she was wondering where her friends Alice and Anya were.

The sound of the door closing was then heard. Nunnally mood lifted up as Lelouch entered. "Onii-chan your home!" Nunnally exclaimed delightedly. Lelouch looked at Nunnally with a small smile. He looked tired and somewhat dejected. As he walked toward Nunnally, CC and Shirley came out of the balcony to greet Lelouch. Nunnally kissed Lelouch on the cheek as he sat on the bed. Shirley and CC asked in almost unison wether he was okay. Nunnally and Milly smiled as CC and Shirley looked at each other and blushed. Lelouch walked into the living room motioning for CC to come with him. Shirley looking a bit jealous whispered "How rude." Nunnally looked at Shirley and smiled.

The living room

Lelouch sat on the couch as CC followed him. CC asked "What's wrong?" with a bored look. Lelouch with his head on his hand recounted on the Black Knights' latest victory. He was complaining on how there was a lack of energy among the black knights besides Kallen. CC smiled, giggling and joking said "cause you don't pay them enough." Lelouch looked at CC and smirked. CC hugged cheeses-kun announcing "It's not my problem. Now is it?" The phone suddenly rang. Lelouch answered the phone, it was from the Black Knights. Lelouch stood up and started walking telling them he was coming soon. As Lelouch went for the door, Nunnally had just left her room. Lelouch looked at CC with a hurt look uttering "You could act more like a girl and be more sympathetic" Nunnally stared at CC then at Lelouch as he went for the door, saying "Good-bye Onii-chan!" Lelouch looked back in surprise, said "I'll be home soon, Nunnally" followed by a smile.

Sometime had past, Shirley and Milly had left, explaining that they had to go somewhere and were so sorry that they had to leave early, but they had to do something important. This left Nunnally along with CC. Nunnally was waiting for Anya and Alice, looking at CC. CC looked back and smiled "What?" Nunnally in surprised asked "Why was Onii-chan mad at you, CC?" CC stared blankly at Nunnally claiming she didn't know. Nunnally sigh deeply, and looked at CC. There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes, CC disturbed by this silence slowly reached for a pizza slice on the table. Nunnally broke the silence surprising CC. As she glared at CC she questioned "How do you expect to be Onii-chan's girlfriend, if you don't love him properly?"

CC was taken aback, stammering "what?...um...um...were not...dating.", but Nunnally was already convinced that CC and her Onii-chan were dating. At the same time the door was opening slowly. Nunnally cleared her throat as she prepared to give a lecture. She asked CC "Do you know what love is?" CC answered with a giggled answering "An intense feeling of deep affection." She was quite amused by her conversation with Nunnally. Nunnally looked at her in surprise. "I didn't mean a dictionary meaning, I meant what you feel love is." CC still smiling answered "When two people feel an emotional connection." Nunnally frowned and shook her head "No! No! Love is a magical feeling between two people." Suddenly another girl laughed, Nunnally turned around in surprise.

"Very good, Nunnally where did you learn that?" Anya and Alice were looking at her near the door. She looked at them embarrassed "From..from...a book." Slowly she turned her head towards CC in embarrassment. Alice was her best friend for a long time, she was the same age as her with pretty blond hair. Alice ran over to Nunnally and hugged her "Your so cute when your embarrassed." Anya stared at Nunnally with an expressionless face "Nunnally I don't know what love is. Is that a problem?" Nunnally and Alice both turned around astonished. Anya looked at them, thinking she said something wrong she turned her head away, apologizing "I said something wrong didn't I?" Alice laughed, and looked at Nunnally. She then asked Nunnally "Do you have a boy-friend Nunnally." Nunnally, in surprised replied "No! Why would you ask such a thing?." Alice grinned "Because Nunnally is beautiful." Nunnally still in surprise, but now blushing "Um...Um...No one...loves me" She stared at her lap, still blushing slowly calming down. "Because I'm crippled. No one loves a crippled girl." Alice beamed proudly "I love you Nunnally." Nunnally looked at her and smiled "I know, you been my best friend for a long time." Alice grinning pinned Nunnally down, "No you don't understand, I really love you"

Nunnally was in shock "Don't joke around", Alice was still on top of her, their lips were locked. She could feels Alice tongue. Nunnally was thinking to herself "This is so wrong, so wrong, but...", meanwhile Anya was staring at Alice on top of Nunnally with a confused look. CC who was still there the whole time eating a pizza and hugging cheese-kun look at the pair making out in deep curiosity. Nunnally could feel Alice's hot chest and pushed her away. Alice looked at Nunnally with a confused look "Didn't you like it?" Nunnally somewhat agitated as well as embarrassed, put her arms to protect her chest. "This is wrong, very wrong, extremely wrong!!!", but Alice didn't notice and stood up. Nunnally was trying hard not to cry. Alice walked towards Nunnally and lifted her chin "But you liked it didn't you?" Nunnally nodded slowly. Alice's lips slowly touched Nunnally's lips. In Alice's mind, she was thinking of how soft, how warm and how sweet Nunnally's lips tasted. As they kissed Anya slowly reached for Nunnally's shoulder. They both turned around taken by surprised. Anya looked slightly uncomfortable, asking "Could I try that", Nunnally started at Anya. Anya was a good friend of hers the same age, but we cute cotton-candy pink hair. Anya slowly reached for Nunnally to hug and kiss her. Anya lips taste different. Nunnally was really enjoying herself. She indulged herself with the two girls, but kept wondering if they really loved her. The blacked out. CC was still watching by the way in amusement.

She woke up on her bed to see Alice on her bedside. "Your finally awake." She started half-awake "Was it all a dream?", she looked to her left, Anya was sleeping under the blanket. Nunnally smiled "Both of you love me right?" Anya hugged Nunnally from behind. Alice held her chin smiling, "Of course we'll love you silly, Forever" Anya was giggling. All the girls were giggling. CC just started from the door, in an amused look. "Time to see if this is useful."

It was late at night, when Lelouch arrived at home. Nunnally, Anya and Alice were all in bed. CC was waiting for him at the couch. Lelouch tip toed to Nunnally's room to check on her. When CC startled him "Hello Lelouch." Lelouch started at CC angrily. "Jesus! CC don't scare me like that!" CC walked over to Lelouch and kiss him, Lelouch was startled CC has never kissed him before, never the less french kiss. He stared at her surprised "What was that for", she replied with a devilish grin "You said to be more sympathetic." He looked in astonishment. "Do you want pizza CC?", CC grinned "Absolutely", She thought to herself "What do you know? The little girl taught me something important after all."

The end (Most probably)

Pls. Rate and tell me whether you liked it or thought it was horrible.


End file.
